It's more than a feeling
by PitchBlackGuardian
Summary: Grimmjow is found unconsious in the real world, as a human. What will Ichigo do? IchiGrimm, Probably Neko!Grimmjow
1. Finding Grimmjow

**Bleach**

_It's more than a feeling_

_Rating: T  
Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow_

_Storyline: What happened to Grimmjow after fighting Ichigo?_

**Chapter I  
**_November rain_

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sesta espada, Strong, fearsome, and undefeatable.  
That's what he thought, right now, he was running for his life, like a prey being chased.  
After his battle with Ichigo, Aizen decided he was useless, and didn't deserve to live anymore.  
Though, he gave him a day time to flee, after that day, Ulquiorra would chase him.  
Grimmjow was hid well, he had been safe for a day or two, he thought at least.  
It was hard to sense day from night in Hueco mundo  
_----------

Grimmjow panted as he kept running.  
His powers had been taken from Aizen, as for his hollow mask.  
He was a normal person now, a human.  
Ulquiorra chased the running Grimmjow in a walking speed.  
Grimmjow was running out of energy, and was slowing down as well.  
Ulquiorra was steadily getting closer as he briskly followed Grimmjow.  
He gave a glance to his side, and saw Ulquiorra right beside him.  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Grimmjow yelled panicky,  
and tried to hit Ulquiorra, who just moved his head to the left.  
"Why are you wasting your energy, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked in a monotonically voice.  
Grimmjow stumbled backwards, but tried to hit the Quattro espada anyway.  
Ulquiorra caught his fist, and took something out of his pocket, a needle.  
"What the hell are you going to do to me?!" Grimmjow yelled as he fought to get free.  
"I'm going to inject this, straight into your neck". Ulquiorra explained, and held Grimmjow tightly.  
The needle impaled itself into Grimmjow's neck, and injected the poison into his neck.  
Grimmjow went limp, and hung in Ulquirra's had as if he was a bag of potatoes.  
"Your muscles are inactive now, you won't be able to move, but all your senses will be fully functional". Ulquiorra said. "Do you finally get it? You're nothing but trash". Ulquiorra swung Grimmjow over his shoulder, and teleported back to Hueco Mundo.

Aizen had a small smile on his face when Ulquiorra arrived with Grimmjow.  
"Oh? I see you haven't executed him yet? I thought I gave you permission". Aizen said.  
"Yes, you have, but I thought, since he isn't much of a threat anymore, we could let him live in the real world.  
It will be a bigger punishment to let him live as a low life, then release him from his shame by killing him". Ulquiorra explained, and threw Grimmjow onto the ground.  
Aizen smiled, "You are right Ulquiorra. I trust you, you may do what you think is best".  
Aizen said and continued to read his book.  
Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow, and lifted him up by his neck.  
"Time to finish you off, Grimmjow". Ulquiorra said, and held his hand against Grimmjow's forehead.  
A painful stinging feeling entered grimmjow's body, flowing through his bloodstreams.  
Grimmjow groaned softly since that was all he could do, while his vision blurred.  
"You won't be able to remember who you are, Grimmjow". Ulquiorra explained, as Grimmjow stared at him with a glassy glare.  
Grimmjow was fighting to keep his consciousness, but in the end, he failed, and his vision turned black.

Ichigo Kurosaki and Sado just returned from a hollow slay, and were on their way to the Uruhara shop.  
"Ichigo, do you see that?" Sado said, and pointed at a young man, curled up , and shivering, probably around the age of seventeen.  
He had teal hair, a black shirt, black jeans, and all stars on.  
It was raining madly, and the weather wasn't really that warm.  
Ichigo and Sado hurried over to the man, and knelt down.  
"G-Grimmjow!' Ichigo gasped, and scanned his body for weapons.  
Next to the fact that he was wearing normal clothes, his hollow mask was missing, except the tattoos under his eyes.  
"We have to get him away from here". Ichigo said, and tried to turn Grimmjow on his back.  
Sado easily lifted him onto his back, and took his arms, putting them over his shoulders.  
"Do you think it's smart to bring him with us?" Sado asked, and looked at Ichigo with an uneasy look on his face.  
Ichigo's eyes softened, and he looked at Grimmjow, "I can't let somebody die when it's not necessary".  
Ichigo said, and turned back to Sado.  
"But I thought he was dangerous". Sado said, his eyes covered by his brown locks of hair.  
"He was, but I can't sense his reiatsu at all". Ichigo said, and continued his way back home.

His father, sisters, was on a vacation, so he had the house for himself.  
Meanwhile, Rukia, Orihime, Sado and Ishida stayed over at his place.  
Ever since the arrival of the arrancar, they decided to stay there, just to be sure.  
And since the soul society sent Hitsugaya and the others, so it was pretty crowded there.  
"Ichigo! Where have y-" Rukia started, but turned pale when she saw Grimmjow.  
"How?-" She stuttered, and Chad laid him down on the couch.  
"I don't know, Chad and I found him in an ally, he was unconscious ". Ichigo said, and shook the water off of his face.  
"You could take a towel as well". Ishida retorted, and looked at Ichigo while he adjusted his glasses.  
"I don't feel like taking one!" Ichigo growled, and walked into the living room.  
Both Chad and Ichigo were soaking wet, and Grimmjow was shivering insanely.  
"You should give him some dry clothes, or else he'll get under cooled". Ishida said, and followed Ichigo like an unfightable disease.  
"Why don't you do that? Just, give him my white training suit or something!" Ichigo huffed, not really feeling like undressing the ex-arrancar.  
"WH-What?! I'm not going to do it!" Ishida said panicky.  
"Fine, I'll do it". Ichigo growled, and looked at Sado.  
"Could you help me get him upstairs?" Ichigo asked helplessly, and sighed.  
Sado nodded, and lifted Grimmjow up.

Ulquiorra paced through his room while he thought about Grimmjow.  
He had his erased his memories for good? Or was it only temporary?  
Ulquiorra could no longer remember it!  
He could hit his own head now.  
Aizen would be furious if he heard that he had made a big mistake.  
He looked around the room frantically, Aizen was now off with Ichimaru Gin.  
It was best that he immediately told him when he returned to the palace las Noches.  
Ulquiorra let a sigh escape while he ran a hand over his face.  
"I'm so stupid .. 'He said to himself.  
Then he realized what he had just said.  
He shook his head, and took his cool, confident, attitude back.  
"I did the right thing, I'm sure I've made no mistakes.  
Besides, what could a piece of trash like him can do?" He told self.  
"Without his powers he is nothing".

_**A week later.  
**_  
Ichigo laid his chin on his hands, and stared at the unconscious arrancar.  
He looked a lot younger with a calm look on his face, next to the fact that he looked like a normal person now without the mask covering half his face.  
He sighed in boredom, and looked at his watch.  
Grimmjow was wearing an outfit of his, though he really didn't think about it.  
He just gave Grimmjow a white shirt, black pants, and a pair of socks.  
Done.  
Ichigo leaned in when he saw some life in Grimmjow.

Grimmjow tried to open his eyes, but his head hurt like hell.  
The first thing he saw was an orange, black haze.  
He tried to see everything better, and narrowed his eyes.  
His eyebrows furrowed into a deep frown.  
When his vision restored, the corners of his mouth turned into a vicious snarl.  
"Shinigami". He spat, and sat up.  
"Grimmjow". Ichigo said calmly.  
"Where am I?" He hissed, and looked around.  
"My room". Ichigo said, and kept looking at him with those piercing brown eyes.  
Grimmjow huffed, and grinned smugly, "No wonder it looks like shit". He said.  
Ichigo's face remained calm, "You shouldn't talk like that about your own face.  
It ruins your self-esteem". Ichigo said.  
Grimmjow growled angrily, and lunged towards Ichigo.  
Ichigo pushed him against the bed with one hand, leaning over him.  
Grimmjow tried to push Ichigo's hand off of his chest with both hands, and hissed.  
"Get-your-Filthy hand!" Grimmjow snapped.  
Ichigo's glare didn't falter, "What happened to you?" Ichigo asked.  
"Nothing you need to know". Grimmjow turned his head away in shame.  
"Where's your hollow mask?" Ichigo asked, and turned with him.  
Grimmjow let out a grunt, and inwardly cursed himself for making all these mistakes, such as losing to that fool in the first place.  
"Gone". Grimmjow replied, and kept staring at the ceiling.  
"I see that". Ichigo said, and huffed.  
Orihime came upstairs with two plates of food.  
She peeked her head around the corner, and smiled.  
"Is he awake?" She asked, but when the ex-arrancar returned the glance, she looked at him with scared eyes.  
"Yeah, thanks, Orihime". Ichigo said and took the plates.  
"Y-You're welcome". She responded, her eyes fixed on Grimmjow.  
"What're you looking at! Woman?" Grimmjow snapped as she gave the plate to Ichigo.  
Orihime froze, and turned pale, trying to respond.  
Ichigo put the plates down, and lunged for the Arrancar.  
He held Grimmjow's arm behind his back.  
Grimmjow let out a roar, pressing his face into the pillow.  
"Stop it!" Orihime yelled, and pressed her hands against her mouth.  
Ichigo looked at her, and released Grimmjow.  
"Fine, but if you say one word to her, I swear I'll kill you". Ichigo said, and stood up.  
Grimmjow turned over, and sat up, holding his shoulder.  
"Agreed". He snapped, and glared daggers at the man.  
Ichigo handed Grimmjow the plates, whom dug in like a starved animal, not caring if he should trust Ichigo or not.  
"Seems you're hungry". Ichigo said, and lift an eyebrow as he watched Grimmjow eat.  
No respond, although that was to be expected.  
After Grimmjow had enough, Ichigo left the room.  
"I'm gonna get my dinner". Ichigo said.

Grimmjow waited until Ichigo was gone, and then ran towards the window, throwing himself against it.  
But instead of breaking through it, he only hurt his arm.  
"ARGH! DAMN IT!" Grimmjow kicked the wall.  
A laugh was heard behind the door.  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Grimmjow roared, and stared at the door with an angry look.

Ichigo went downstairs for real now, Grimmjow right behind him.  
Even though Grimmjow'd rather attack the other from the back, he knew it would only cause him pain.  
Ichigo entered the kitchen, greeting the people.  
Grimmjow entered the kitchen, giving a snarl to the people.  
Ichigo sat down.  
Grimmjow dropped down.  
Rukia and Renji looked at Grimmjow with a slightly amused glance on their faces.  
As Ichigo poured himself a cup of tea, he looked voer to Grimmjow.  
"Tea?" He asked, trying to sound friendly, but failing in it.  
"Sure". Grimmjow snapped, and glanced towards Ichigo.  
"I'm going to warn you already, Arrancar.  
If you hurt anyone in this room, you'll be in some deep trouble". Ichigo hissed.  
"And I won't even have to do anything. Anyone in this room can easily defeat you now Grimmjow.  
So don't you try anything". Ichigo said.  
Grimmjow huffed, and looked to the side.  
"Yeah right. Whatever".  
Ichigo placed the cup of tea in front of him, and drank from his own.  
"Then welcome into the house". Ichigo said.

A/N: It's my first attempt at writing a Bleach fic, so pleaaaase be nice to me.

Appart from that, I really need a beta-reader T.T and I have no Idea how to get one.  
Could anyone pleaase explain it to me??

Please review!  
I could really use them lately T.T I've been having a writer's block again.

+ (and that's the last thing) I'm thinking about making Grimmjow a neko.  
Would that be a good idea??

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. The awakening!

_Thank you all sooo much for the nice reviews^^  
they really made me happy!  
And my apologies for the late update T.T  
Please enjoy this chapter ^^__**Listening to:**_ Gackt-Stay the ride alive_**  
Watching: **_My computer screen_**  
Eating: **_Nothing_**  
Drinking:**_ Nothing_**  
Mood:**_ Bored, inspiration less_  
_**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

_BLEACH_**  
It's more than a feeling  
**_**Desperado**_

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**  
**One week after finding Grimmjow…..  
****~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Today was a school day, and since the arrancar was now among the others, they had to decide who'd stay home to watch him.  
Ichigo volunteered to be the first to watch him, since he was the only one he could keep the arrancar down.  
The others had left already, and Ichigo was making his homework up in his room, the one he should've made for today.  
But they never did anything important in class, so it didn't matter either.

He gave a glance over to Grimmjow, whom was curled up on his bed, sound asleep.  
Fortunately, he was really loud when he was awake, and he didn't feel like hearing the arrancar yell obnoxiously loud in the morning.  
A sigh escaped his lips and he wrote down the answers to some questions in his workbook.  
As he leaned backwards in his deckchair, and made the pen balance on his upper lip, Grimmjow rolled over, and fell off of the bed.  
Ichigo couldn't suppress his laughter when he turned around to see the blue haired teen look around with a frown on his face.

"The hell're you laughin' about?" He growled dangerously, and scratched his head.

"Ah, nothing important". Ichigo sighed, and retrieved his usual stern look.  
Grimmjow stared at him for a few more seconds, and then just turned around to stand up.  
"Tsh, how stupid". He grumbled, and made his way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ichigo huffed, and turned around.  
Grimmjow frowned, and turned back to the orange haired boy.  
"I was going to the bathroom, what? You want to go with me?" The arrancar taunted, and smirked.  
"No, I just wanted to tell you that the kitty litter box is downstairs in the kitchen". Ichigo said.  
Grimmjow growled angrily, and stomped away to the bathroom, leaving an amused Shinigami alone.

Ichigo finished his homework during Grimmjow's absence, and cleaned his desk off, leaving no trace.  
Grimmjow entered the room, and dropped down on the bed again, apparently reading the newspaper.  
Ichigo frowned, and stared at him with a frown.  
Grimmjow looked up from the newspaper, and returned the frown.  
Ichigo snapped out of his staring fase, and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going'?" Grimmjow snapped, and got up.

"I'm going downstairs". Ichigo replied, and frowned at him again.  
"Why do you care?" He added.

"Bored". Grimmjow huffed, and approached him.

"You really need a life Grimmjow". Ichigo sighed as he made his way to the stairs.

"Look who's talking". The arrancar chuckled, and followed the orange haired teen.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Ishida stared out of the window, now that Ichigo was babysitting Grimmjow; he had to take over his hollow-slaying job for the day.  
And to be honest, it was quite exhausting to run in and out of the class room, saying he had to go to the bathroom.  
He sighed, and pushed his glasses back on its place as he read the next page in his textbook.  
Even though he was always labeled as 'nerd', he really didn't like history, or school.  
He'd rather spend time on things he enjoyed, like sewing, or training.  
It seemed as if Orihime and Chad could just, notices his lack of interest, and were obviously shocked by this.  
Ishida usually got irritated if someone else acted bored during class, now he was doing it himself!  
He let his head rest on the table, and sighed.  
Once in a while he glanced outside to see if he could see a hollow.  
But he could sense them on a distance, so he glanced outside for nothing.  
He tried to concentrate once more on reading, but failed again.

'_This is going to be a long day'_. He thought, he let out his seventh sigh in one minute.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Ichigo found out that Grimmjow could be quite interesting in the past three hours.  
And it was one hell of a cure for his boredom.  
Grimmjow just laid on the couch most of the time, but once in a while, there was something about him.  
Something he couldn't explain...  
Something_, feline._

Ichigo had dismissed this thought the past three hours, and told him this was caused due to the fact that his release was rather cat-like.  
Hence the strange feline behavior the blue haired male was showing.  
But as he watched the other once more, he saw him stretching in a way he usually saw cats do.  
Perhaps these absurd thoughts were caused by the utter boredom.

"Hey, Grimmjow, want something to eat?" Ichigo asked, and cocked his eyebrows.  
He didn't know what else to do with the arrancar.  
Grimmjow turned his head to the strawberry and shrugged.

"Depends on what'cha got". He replied, and yawned, _in a feline way.  
_Ichigo frowned, "We've got a lot, what do you like?"

Grimmjow thought for a while, and then looked back at the Shinigami.  
"I don't know…" He shrugged.

Ichigo groaned, he needed to do something, this was just getting awkward.  
He was bored as hell, and Grimmjow wasn't helping at all.  
The orange haired teen, sighed, and made his way to the kitchen.

Grimmjow got up, and followed him with his eyes.

"Where're you goin'? What're you gonna do?" With a swift movement, he got up from the comfortable couch, and made his way to the kitchen.

"The dishes". Ichigo replied, and glared at him.

"What?"

"Why are you so desperate about knowing what I am going to do?" Ichigo asked, and frowned.

Grimmjow showed a frown as well.  
"I'm bored as hell, I thought you were gonna do something' fun".

"Well...I'm-"And that's when an idea struck Ichigo.  
He hated to do the dishes anyway, why not force Grimmjow to do it?

"Hey, you wanted to do something fun right?" He asked, and grinned.  
Grimmjow didn't trust that strange grin on the other's face, so he showed a suspicious glare.

"Yeah…What about it?" Grimmjow hissed.

"Go do the dishes then!"

"Kiss my ass".  
**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Ichigo decided to lock the arrancar in his room again, and go shower himself, but since the arrancar protested, and insisted on going in first, Ichigo had to fight him before going into the bathroom.  
Fortunately, Grimmjow gave up after being in an awkward position, in which his arm got twisted behind his back, his face flat against the ground, and his hips sticking up.

Ichigo let the warm water slide down his sweaty and cold body, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the warmth it brought him.  
Eventually, he snapped out of his thoughts, and quickly finished washing up, and wrapped his towel around his waist.

Grimmjow, was incredibly bored, and felt filthy.  
He kept turning and rolling over on the bed, finding a comfortable position while waiting.  
His lack of patience got the best of him, and he launched off of the bed, towards the bathroom.  
But he didn't expect the door to swing open, and he didn't expect to fall down, with a certain orange headed boy to fall down on top of him.

Ichigo slipped over the damp floor, and pulled someone down with him, and fell on top of that person.  
He groaned, and looked at the person he was laying down on.  
A pair of teal eyes stared back up to him, with a rather, strange expression.  
Suddenly, he saw something very disturbing, something, he never saw on a person in real life.

Grimmjow blushed slightly as he looked at the boy on top of him.  
He cursed himself for doing so.  
But suddenly he noticed the Shinigami turning pale, and his eyes widening all of a sudden.  
"W-What the fuck's wrong?" Grimmjow snapped, and frowned.  
Ichigo's weird, shocked expression suddenly turned into an amused one, and he started to cackle loudly.  
"The' hell're you laughin' about!" Grimmjow hissed, and threw him off.

Ichigo could stop laughing anymore, and he fell onto his side, and clutched onto his stomach.  
"WHY'RE YOU LAUGHING YOU ASSHOLE!" Grimmjow yelled, and jumped up, his eyes meeting a mirror.  
He couldn't believe his eyes! It couldn't be real!  
As he approached the mirror, he saw it was real.  
But how could this be possible!  
How could this happen?  
Blue, fluffy, adorable, Cat ears...

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**Sorry it's a short chapter ^. ^;  
I didn't have much inspiration!  
But he is a neko: D**

and thank you all soo much for the kind reviews!  
Please keep reviewing!  
I really need that T.T  
I'm like a machine, except I don't run on electricity, but on reviews: D

**And please leave Cookies (Ideas) for the writer!  
LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE!  
And some tips of course ^^**

XxX the Tobimeister XxX


	3. Go! Ulquiorra on the move!

**It's more than a feeling **

_WARNING: This contains a small lemon, and rather, hinted stuff! __  
__This is a nice chocolate ice-cream to all of you lovely readers! __  
__THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND THE COOKIES! __  
__Tobi Will Use Them All ^ ^ __  
__Now, enjoy Ur ice-cream!_

Grimmjow was trying really hard not to scream when beheld the soft, cute cat ears.  
Of course he had to control his anger, considering the strawberry laughing beside him.

"What are you fucking laughing about?" The angry cat growled, which encouraged Ichigo to laugh harder.  
"Come on sweet kitty cat ~ Want a bowl of milk?" Ichigo said in a bullying way, and chuckled as Grimmjow's ears folded back in an angered way.

"Shut up you bastard! I'll scratch your eyes out! "The cute blue cat roared, with a deep rough voice.

"I think our kitty needs scratching pole ~" Ichigo laughed, and held onto his stomach.  
Grimmjow growled softly, but gave up on their verbal battle.  
What could he do against the Shinigami without his powers? Nothing!  
He stomped into the bathroom and undressed.  
No matter how hard the water got turned on, he still heard that annoying voice in the room calling;  
"Here kitty kitty kitty! I have nice sardines for you! "

With a deep groan, he tugged the stupid cat ears on his head hoping they would come off, it only hurt.  
Instead of worrying about those stupid cat ears and tail... Tail!

A loud cry was heard from the bathroom, making Ichigo jump up and run into the bathroom.

"Grimmjow! Is everyth-"Ichigo's sentence remained unfinished?  
In the middle of the bathroom, Grimmjow stood, stark naked.  
Ichigo could not help it; his eyes were glued to His big, fat ... ... Fluffy tail. (Ha-ha! XD tricked ya).

"W-What the hell is going on!" Cried the frantic arrancar, and took his towel.

Ichigo found it most unfortunate that the arrancar wrapped the towel around his waist.  
He had to admit. Grimmjow was not bad-What the hell was he thinking?  
He shouldn't be interested in the arrancar in that way! Should he?  
Grimmjow looked at him with an annoyed frown on his face.

"What are you laughing about now dumbfuck? And why is your face red you fucking strawberry? "  
R-Red? Was he, blushing? And he smiled? No! That was just a misunderstanding  
Right?

"You look just like an innocent kitten". Ichigo said coldly, and quickly took back his strong stance.

This time it was Grimmjow who blushed and quickly looked at the ground.

"Shut up idiot". Grimmjow quickly shuffled to the door to get past Ichigo.

But, of course, he tripped over Ichigo's feet, and immediately clung onto the older teen, which thus fell with the blue neko.  
Grimmjow landed on his back, gasping for air.  
Unfortunately, that opportunity was denied when Ichigo fell on top of the neko.  
Both Ichigo and Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock.  
Their lips made contact.  
They stayed in that position a few seconds, until they realized they were kissing each other really passionately.  
Ichigo was the first who quickly sprang up, and stared at the other with an embarrassed face.  
Grimmjow was still on the exact same spot where he fell, a bit confused about the previous actions.

"I-err go. See if Inoue has finished lunch, "The strawberry said uncomfortably, and immediately flash-stepped out of the room.

Slowly but surely, the neko decided to get up and get dressed.  
**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**  
School was finally over, and they were back at Ichigo's house.  
But there was one thing that everyone noticed.  
Ishida was still bored!  
The others were getting irritated with him, especially after twenty minutes, and a whole school day!  
Ishida was quiet usually, and remained silent in a corner, playing a houseplant.  
But now, he was just being annoying.  
He had spent the past ten minutes doing nothing but making strange noises and repeating the phrase: I'm bored.  
Chad had thrown him over his shoulder a few times, and put in the corner, where Quincy wrapped his arms around himself in an offended way, and complained about the fact that nobody understood him.

Fortunately his childish behavior changed radically when Ichigo came down the stairs.  
Then he started to bother him about the fact that they still had to defeat _many_ hollows.

"WH-What? We already defeated all the hollows in the area!" Ichigo exclaimed.  
But the navy blue-haired Quincy didn't give up, he would not give up!

"To be sure Ichigo! We Can Never be too sure Kurosaki-san! ". Ishida yelled, and tugged on Ichigo's sleeve while laughing nervously.

"L-Let's just go, okay? Please? Now? "He practically begged.

"What are you on?" Ichigo frowned, and looked over to Chad and Inoue, whom sighed.

"He's been like this the whole day Kurosaki-kun! We cannot take it anymore ~! "Inoue wept, and looked at the obnoxious teen.  
Ishida glared at her, which caused her to turn her head away in fear...

"Fine, go already! Just stop bothering us! By the way, where are Renji and the others? "Ichigo asked.

He also hadn't noticed their absence.

"They went back to the Soul Society. They didn't even explain it, "Inoue said in a panicky manner.

"They fled from Ishida" Chad retorted, and sipped from his coffee.

"Hey! That is so not true! "Ishida yelled as he readjusted his Quincy outfit, ready to leave their 'base'.

Ichigo looked at Ishida with a death glare, indicating he wished him gone.  
Ishida gladly obeyed, and fled.

"Really, what is wrong with that idiot? He's always odd, but this, this is just, weird. Even for him". Ichigo said, and looked at the two others, who nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps the stress from everything that happened?" Inoue said, and laughed nervously.  
Ichigo didn't accept that theory, and plumbed down onto the cushion.  
Something had to be wrong with the Quincy. He never behaved this ludicrous. .  
Maybe he was battling with puberty or something, puberty did strange things.

"Well, maybe he's just, getting out of his comfort zone ". Ichigo said, and shrugged a little.  
Chad nodded, and let out a soft sigh in agreement.  
They were all close friends, and no matter how much the Quincy denied it, they cared a lot about each other.

"How's Grimmjow doing? Is he making trouble around here?" Chad asked, and looked over to Ichigo.  
Said Shinigami turned red, especially at the mentioning of the Arrancar name.  
The teenager quickly hid his embarrassed behavior, and retrieved his usual behavior.

"Surprisingly, he's really calm. . . He's getting used to us all". Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle softly.  
He was referring to him as if he was a little kitten that needed to adjust to its new surroundings.  
Inoue showed a smile, and let out a trademark giggle.

"Where is he Kurosaki-kun?" The girl asked, and looked around, the spatula still in her hand.

"He's erring, upstairs". He stuttered, and once again, turned red.  
Oh god, every time he thought about the incident, his cheeks lit up, and his body tensed up. He kept thinking about that well-toned body of his.  
He wasn't that bulky like himself, he was rather, lithe now.  
Perhaps because of the transformation from Arrancar to hollow?  
That could be a really good reason.  
But, his reiki was gone, and so were his powers.

Something told him that Ishida knew more, but he would probably keep it to himself...

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Ulquiorra paced back and forth in his room. Should he, or shouldn't he inform Lord Aizen about his failure?  
He knew that Aizen would find out eventually, but when would that be?  
How much time was left for him? A sigh escaped his lips as he ran a hand over his hollow mask.  
Even now, he sometimes forgot he couldn't run his hand through his hair like he had seen Aizen do so often.

After doing this for more than three hours, Quattro Espada made a decision, and left Hueco mundo.

"Time to get rid of him". He whispered to himself as he entered the human world.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

**Thought this might be a perfect ending *Awesomeness smiley*  
Yes yes my readers, the storyline will actually start now!**

**My apologies for making it so short, again T.T But I had no choice  
If I made it longer, nonsense would come out.  
(Which already came in the beginning)**

**I promise you all, that the next chapter will be bloody f***ing vrilliant!**

**(Unless you've watched the Naruto abridged comment special, that won't make sense to you ^^)**


	4. This feeling inside

It's more than a feeling

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside._

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X****~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

_Heeeey__^^ I'm at campsite now, with no internet, and I can't even see if I got reviews, so at this point,  
__(05-08-10) I can't use, or process reviews and ideas T.T_

_My apologies for this. But please, when you review, do give cookies ^^  
__I'll use them as soon as I can in the storyline_

_. –There are some exceptions, but rarely-. If they aren't in the following chapter, they'll come later.  
If they don't come after three chapters, send me a PM if you want to see it anyways ^^ I'll __always__ use them._

_Well, about me right now:_

_My situation sucks a little._

_My sister's being a total bitch again; me and my mom just want her out of the house._

_And my dad's being the sore dick he always is towards me.  
I've grown a grudge against the bastard since I was little._

_It's not like he is abusive or something, but he's just a huge dickhead._

My mom's pretty down lately, I can't blame her, she's been under a lot of pressure, and it's killing me to see her like this.  
And my sister just wants her stupid ass of a boyfriend over. The idiot.

_I have nothing against him, he's pretty nice, but a huge show-off._

_He likes to demonstrate how hard he can punch. .and he likes to show how good he is at using two fingers to hit you._

_He hits those two finger right between the spot where your upper arm-muscles come together, which can A), paralyze it temporarily, or B), cause a lot of fucking pain.  
My right arm can't lift heavy stuff, (A fucking pack of orange juice hurts like hell!)  
Because the muscles cramp together then.  
PLUS he wanted to demonstrate a funny technique on my knee!  
(Explanation: My knees have been acting funny since two years ago. I can't walk properly or they hurt, and not to mention climbing stairs T.T)  
so I went all: FUCK NO!_

_Well, enough ranting and complaining! You guys want your story!_

_Now onto the story!_  
**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X****~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Sunlight illuminated the streets of Karakura town. Sometimes, a cloud interrupted the beams of light shining down on the concrete streets and sidewalks, creating different patterns of shade.  
Loud footsteps clacked down on the stone as the sandals made contact with the surface.  
But those things didn't bother, or catch the substitute shinigami's attention, for he was too occupied with the gigantic hollow standing before him.

Ichigo jumped up into the air, flash stepped towards the beast, and slashed his Zanpaktou towards the hollow.  
It moved away from him, and slapped him away as if the strawberry was nothing more than a fly.  
Kurosaki couldn't be bothered by the punch he had taken the blow as if it was nothing, and created a path with his Reiryoku (? A/N I'm in doubt T.T).

He ran towards the Hollow through the air, and sliced its head off, making it shatter, and disappear into the soul society.

A sigh passed Ichigo's lips as he sheathed his Zanpaktou, and made his way to the Kon-Ichigo. He walked back into his body, forcing Kon out of it.

"Sa, time to go back".

He said to himself, and pushed the soul-candy back into Kon's 'body'.

Kon started to throw insults at his head, but Ichigo ignored him like usually, and got back into his body.  
'_I wonder how Grimmjow's doing right now. Maybe he's sleeping again. . Or eating.  
He seems to do that a lot lately'_.  
Ichigo thought to himself, and made his way back home, unaware of the presence following him. . . .

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X****~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

The mysterious figure made sure he was well hidden, if he wanted to attack Ichigo, he had to remain unnoticed.  
He ran over to the other building, and hid behind it.  
This might cost him his life, so any mistake he made, could be fatal!

As silent as a mouse, he tip-toed after the orange haired teen.  
Fortunately, he hadn't noticed him yet…  
_Score! This could actually work!_

He prepared himself for the assault, and jumped up into the air.

"Ichigo! Come to the beach with me~!"

Keigo yelled as loud as he could.

_Yes! Ichigo was caught off guard!-OR not!_  
Ichigo kicked him away with a loud roar.

"Keigo! You bastard what the hell are you doing?"

The teen yelled as he glared daggers and knives at the brunette.

"I just wanted to play with you Ichigo! That's all!"

Keigo exclaimed, and got on his knees, ready to beg.

"Please! I beg you! I missed you so much! I was so bored!"

He yelled.

" And your absence at school is killing me! Are you- Skipping class?"

Keigo gasped, a smile appeared onto his face.

"What? Of- of course not you idiot!" Ichigo denied, and frowned in an irritated way.

"I knew it! You're skipping class! I'll skip class too! So we can do things together Ichigo~!"

Keigo tried to hug the other, but Ichigo was too clever.

Ichigo planted another foot in his face, and kicked him away.

"I studied all the time!"

He huffed, and continued his way home.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-No way~!"

Keigo protected his face with his arms as if Ichigo had just attacked him in some sort of way.

"I never want to play with you again!"

He cried, and ran away from the teen.

Ichigo remained on his spot, and shook his head.

"Moron". He mumbled, and walked home.  
**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X****~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Pretty flower~".

A certain blue-hair teenager with glasses on, was staring at a flower, with a rather, spaced out glance on his face.

"I think Ishida finally lost it".

Chad's voice came from the back of the room.

Orihime laughed nervously as she watched the Quincy with concern.  
Grimmjow smirked, threw his coffee at him, and watched him with an amused laugh escaping his lips.  
However, the Quincy didn't respond to it, and merely stared at the flower in the cheery yellow vase.

"I agree, I think Ishida-kun, really lost it"

Orihime sighed, and wiped a tear away.

"I'm back you guys!"

Ichigo called, and looked at the three staring at the Quincy.

"Thank god you're back, Kurosaki-kun! Ishida-kun lost it!"

Inoue cried, and flung herself against the other with a blush on her face.

"Again?"

Ichigo frowned, and looked at the Quincy in the corner.  
Ishida turned his head towards him, slowly, very slowly, which caused him to flinch.  
That glare, it was just, frightening to the limit.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. . . Where were you?"

Ishida demanded, and narrowed his eyes.

"The usual, hunting hollows".

Ichigo stuttered, and looked at him.

"Without. . . Me?"

His voice cracked when he said me, causing his voice to sound high pitched

"Yeah, we work apart, remember?"

Ichigo said, and tilted his head subconsciously.

Ishida nodded, and re-adjusted his glasses; apparently he recovered from his weird personality-changing-wave.  
He'd being having those allot lately!

"I . . . Need to. . . Make homework . . . Yeah".

Ishida said to himself, and made his way to the door.

"Your bag is upstairs, you're staying over, remember?"

Ichigo reminded him, and the other turned around to walk to the stairs.

"You're right…Upstairs".

Ishida mumbled, and left.

. . .

"The fuck's his problem?" Grimmjow snapped.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X****~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Ulquiorra sighed as he lost Grimmjow's reiki again, and again.  
He decided to search for Ichigo's instead, but he had either made a barrier to prevent his reiryoku to leak out, or, he had taught himself how to contain it.  
Either way, he couldn't sense any of them.

Even thought Ulquiorra was one who controlled his emotions, and never showed one as well, he was getting impatient now.  
If Lord Aizen found out about his mistake, and the fact that he was running around without permission, he was sure to be killed, or punished for his deeds.  
Another sigh escaped his lips. Was this, tension?

He cast his glance to his pale hands, they were, trembling?

And his knees, they were wobbly. .  
Was Ulquiorra this affected by that man?  
Was he merely a puppet for him? Controlled by fear?

The quarto espada shook his head, and inhaled deeply.  
No, he was going to prove he was a good follower of Lord Aizen.

As determination returned to the Arrancar, so did the signal of Grimmjow's Reiki.

Ulquiorra didn't waste a second to follow it, and finally arrived to the house.  
There, he could see them through the window, sitting there, expecting nothing.

He stepped towards the house, and held his hand out to it.  
Just like he had anticipated, a barrier, most likely made by that young woman.

The orange haired lady, the interesting lady.  
He tilted his head as he watched her throughout the window.  
Her hair was put into a messy ponytail, and her face had a quite desperate expression on it.

Ulquirra's eyes widened, and he gripped towards his chest.

What was this? This odd sensation?

He felt, a soft, sting, in his chest?

_A heart?_ Ridiculous! He didn't have a heart! Hollows didn't have hearts.  
Then what was this? What did he feel for this woman?

Love? No, that was ludicrous!

Love was merely a feeling that bothered humans once in a while and left as soon as it came.

But what was this feeling he have for this woman?

Ulquiorra rubbed his eyes, completely off guard.  
As soon as he realized how stupid he was being, his cold demander returned to him.

"What is going on with me lately?"

Ulquiorra sighed, and returned to his mission objective:

Kill Grimmjow.

He pointed his index finger towards the house, and mumbled the word 'Cero'.

But as soon as he wanted to launch the attack, a familiar reiki surrounded him.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened to the size of plates, and the attack failed.

_'Is this, fear?'_

"What are you doing? Ulquiorra?"

A soft, smooth voice was heard, gliding into his ears like sweet velvety honey.

"Lord Aizen".

Ulquiorra managed to choke the words out.

"You're disobeying me, Ulquiorra, care to explain why?"

Aizen said his voice emotionless.

". . . _Pant. . ."_

'_This feeling, it's so, unfamiliar. The obscurity of it, is suffocating.  
What is this pure, raw agony that streams through my body, it's horrible.  
It's, terrifying. It's eating me alive.  
Is this, what I am inflicting on others too?_

_Why do I care?_

_Why am I so scared, so frightened?_

_What is this?_

_Is this, fear?'_

Ulquiorra's could feel his eyes roll back into his head as consciousness slipped between his fingers. He fought to stay on his feet, but his knees caved in, causing him to fall down from the sky.

"Tsk tsk, what is going on with you Ulquiorra, you used to be my best man.  
But perhaps, it's time to let you go, for a while.  
It's a sad thing, but it has to be done.

You've become, too human to be my minion".

Aizen told the barely conscious arrancar before ripping the mask off of the espada's head.  
The hole in his throat closed, and his powers started to slip away, along with his consciousness.

"Goodbye, Ulquiorra Schiffer".

Aizen whispered, before he vanished, back to Hueco mundo, with another espada less.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X****~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Did you feel that too?"

Chad muttered while the rest was still occupied by Ishida's OC's behavior.

"What?"

Inoue whimpered, and looked at the large teen with big eyes.  
Grimmjow nodded, and looked towards the window.

"He's here". He growled, an impish smirk formed itself on his face.  
Ichigo frowned, and looked at the pair with confused eyes.

"Who?" He huffed.

"Ulquiorra". Grimmjow growled, and ran towards the front door.

"What?" Inoue gasped, and turned towards Ichigo, whom immediately got into his Shinigami form, and ran after the stubborn arrancar.  
Ishida shook his head when she wanted to follow him, and looked at her.

"It's no threat, he's, powerless". He said, and looked outside, alongside Chad and Inoue.

Ichigo came inside with the lifeless body, and laid it down on the kitchen sink.

"Is it normal that you guys rob each other's powers and dump them in our world!"

Ichigo yelled, his fist rose in anger as he pointed his fury towards Grimmjow.

"Hey! Don't look at me! I have nothing to do with it!" He roared, and hissed madly towards the substitute Shinigami.  
As Ishida and Chad focused on the quarrel as well, none noticed Inoue.

She placed her hand on the pale and sweaty cheek.  
It was ice cold. . . Just like his skin's color, snow white.

_Was he, dead?_

_No, she could feel, a heartbeat, he was human now, right?_

A smile crept onto her face.

_He had claimed to have no heart, and that it didn't exist.  
But now, he had one, __whether he wanted one or not.  
_

She touched her stomach, it felt strange.

_As if, tiny little bugs were crawling through them._

_What was this funny feeling?_

_Was it… Love?_

**(O.O)(o.0 )(-.-)(=.=)(.)(U.U)(T^T)(030)****(O.O)(o.0 )(-.-)(=.=)(.)(U.U)(T^T)(030)**

**tadá! Another chapter!**

**It's. . . .10-08-10 now, a few days later then when I started xD**

**I hope you guys like it. .**

**I will post it tomorrow, since I'll come home : D**

**It's 23:59 now, xD**

**0:00 Now, so I'll post it today..**

**PLEASE! Leave a review, and cookies!**

**They will be used! I pwomise!(Arnold schwartzenagger immitation, Jingle all the way.**

**Have to watch the movie to understand xD)**

**REVIEW! I worked hard on it T.T Iwas inspirationless**

**(11-06-10) I used your reviews. . .sorta..**

**And I hope I understood the tips, if not, please, give me an example xD  
(PLUS! FF is malfunctioning a little here, so expect weird mistakes. . .**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Ulquiorra Awakes

**Hello my readers ^^;**

**My sincerest apologies for being so lazy and dead and inactive for such a long time!  
I promise you I will write more now!  
I've been very inspirationdead for my stories!  
But- I've created a very good story for an OC character Datenshi Akuma.**

**Please check it out when It's done!  
**

**Another thing. I noticed the harsh comments on the Ulqui-hime.**

**Well, I can promise you this.  
there will be only 1 straight pairing. AND THEY AREN'T THE ONE!**

**So, hopefully you won't desert me, and continue reading the story, for there will be no UlquiorraOrhime!**

**For now, Back to the story!  
I hope everyone can remember where we left!**

* * *

A week had passed since the Ulquiorra incident, and things had pretty much remained the same.  
The only thing that had actually changed was the fact that they had an unconscious arrancar in their house to go with the other.  
Although he hadn't woken up ever since he was found, everyone was alert. Just the feeling of knowing that the white Espada could kill them all with a mere flex of his finger was suffocating for some of them. Especially Inoue seemed even more worried than usual. She worked harder to maintain the 'family' and keep everyone happy and safe.

* * *

"Grimmjow! Move your lazy ass and try to do something useful!" Ichigo roared as he walked around the room with the vacuum cleaner.  
But the lazy Espada didn't even respond to Ichigo's aggravated order, and merely kept his teal colored eyes on the TV screen.  
It wasn't like there was anything else to do. He wasn't allowed to go outside, nor was he allowed to have a damn life!  
And not only that, but they also complained that he didn't do anything to 'maintain their sweet little family'.

"Family my ass!" Grimmjow grumbled under his breath as he rolled over on Ichigo's bed to stretch his tired muscles a little.  
Not that he would use them for anything. He was just getting a little rusty lately. His tail swept lazily through the air, his blue cat-ear twitch slightly.

His empty mind was disturbed when the door was smashed open, and a certain strawberry rushed into the room to throw the mattress off of the bed, along with Grimmjow of course.

"The fuck are you doing idiot? Are you insane?" Grimmjow cried as the orange haired man launched after him, grabbing a fistful of his hair.

"The fuck I'm doing? Getting your damn ass out of bed!" Ichigo said surprisingly calm. Grimmjow thrashed around of course, trying to get the other's hands off of him.

Once Ichigo had released the blueberry, he made his way towards the door, waiting for the man to follow him.

"I can also kick your ass back to Hueco Mundo if you refuse to help us. . ." Ichigo huffed, and tilted his head slightly, showing a 'sadistic' smile.

"The fuck you can't!" Grimmjow hissed as he ran towards the strawberry. There was no way in hell he was going back to Aizen!

"Then why won't you do something in this household?" Ichigo growled, and grabbed the other's tail, dragging him along with him.

This was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

Inoue softly petted over the white man's forehead. His fever had gone worse, and he still showed no signs of waking up. It had her worried sick.  
A soft sigh passed her lips as her glance was casted elsewhere. How long would it take before the Espada would finally awaken?  
Subconsciously, she placed her hand on top of his open palm, and shut her eyes momentarily.

She felt a soft touch, as if- his fingers had wrapped themselves around her hand. Her eyes opened widely, her head snapping towards the arrancar. She was right; the man had taken her hand!

_Did this mean he was finally awake? Or was he about to wake up?_

Her question was finally answered when the man's emotionless changed as a frown appeared on his face. The corners of his lips were curled downwards, as if he was experiencing pain. Slowly but surely, his eyes opened, his venom green eyes staring up to her. They weren't completely open due to the light of course, but he was able to recognize her, for he frowned slightly.

"You. . ." Ulquiorra whispered softly, of he probably didn't have too much strength to speak.

"It's okay, you're safe- Please, do not worry". Orihime whispered, and showed a smile. Ulquiorra forced himself to sit up anyway, and panted softly due to the efforts he put into it.  
He stared at his hands for a moment, and turned his face away angrily.

"My powers- They're gone, aren't they?" Ulquiorra huffed softly, and narrowed his eyes as he stared at Orihime.

She nodded quickly, and averted her glance elsewhere as his eyes seemed to pierce through her soul.  
She couldn't help but feel guilty for not helping him. But she knew she couldn't do anything, and wasn't able to restore his powers.

"Yes. . ." She closed her eyes once more, and squeezed his hand softly. Ulquiorra only stared at her, and remained motionless in the bed now.

"I- I'll be right back." She whispered, before running out of the room. She was convinced the other couldn't leave on his own, for he could barely sit up by himself.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She cried out while running downstairs. As usually, he and Grimmjow were having an argument about something. Ichigo turned his head, and frowned.

"Orihime, what's wrong?" He merely pushed the blue haired arrancar away, and ignored him completely as he yelled death threats at him.

"Ulquiorra woke up". She muttered, and took his hand, dragging him along with her. He blinked confusedly, and merely followed her.

"Are you serious?" He yelled, and ran on his own now, Grimmjow following the pair. Upon getting inside, Ulquiorra merely narrowed his eyes as he watched the newcomers.

"I should have known you were staying with the soul reaper Grimmjow." He spoke emotionlessly, and looked over to Ichigo.

"You are aware that you are weaker than us now? We could kill you with ease". Ichigo threatened, and gave him a warning glare. Orihime remained quiet and merely stared at the ground.

"I am, but- I am also aware that you wouldn't want to kill me. You would have to live with the knowledge that you have murdered a defenseless person." Ulquiorra tilted his head slightly, and shut his eyes.  
"Am I right?" He mocked, and sighed softly. Just speaking was enough to tire him.

Ichigo was left silent. He always had a big mouth, but in all honesty, he wouldn't be able to kill Ulquiorra, no matter what he had done before. It just didn't seem right.

"The fuck man! I could kill you with the flick of my wrist!" Grimmjow roared ever so arrogantly. He was already on his way to show the higher ranked Espada what he was made of, until Ichigo tugged his ass back by grabbing the hot-headed neko's tail.

"Let me make one thing clear, just like this idiot over here, you can stay. . . But if you even dare to try anything, I'll kill you. . . So you can either work with us and become our ally, or you're going to be our enemy. It's your choice". Ichigo said roughly, and made his way out, making sure he took the blue haired arrancar with him. Orihime stayed for a second or five, but decided to follow the pair eventually.

She stopped when she reached the door, and turned back.

"If- you're hungry. . . We have dinner downstairs. . . Just let me know if you want some". She said softly, and awaited the other's answer. Ulquiorra shook his head, and lay down slowly. Orihime understood that answer, and left.

* * *

"I'm serious! How many more of them will come? What are we? The arrancar day-care service? No! We have to kick them out!" Ishida ranted, it seemed he finally stopped being a vegetable, and got back to his usual behavior, _annoying the crap out of everyone._

"Ishida, you're being irrational, we could've kicked your ass out to you know, but we accepted you for who you are, an annoying douche bag!" Ichigo huffed, and sat back against the wall.  
It was sure Grimmjow was committed to stay and even fight with them. he had grown an obvious grudge against his fellow espada's, and wanted to do anything to destroy them or take revenge.

"Am I the only one who can think clearly about this? I mean, they're still our enemies! they tried to kill us multiple times! Don't you remember what he did to Kuchiki-san?" Ishida stared at the strawberry, shaking his head.

"It seems like you all forgot their sins and act like they're gods-"

"-That's not true and you know it. They can be of use to us". Chad said to everyones surprise. Ichigo nodded in agreement, and stared sternly at the quincy.

"You need to calm down for a moment! It's not like they're gonna try to kill us, they can't!"

Ichigo sighed, and rubbed his temples. He was getting dizzy, perhaps his bloodpressure was getting to high. . .

"Fine! But when they get their powers back or turn against us or something, don't talk to me like you tried to prevent it or something!" Ishida huffed, and left the room.

"I'm going out for a walk!" He huffed, slamming the door behind him.

"I'll go after him. . " Chad got up, and followed the 'four-eyed' quincy.

"Thanks Chad. . ."Ichigo sighed, and watched the man leave.

Ichigo sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment, this also caused stress for him, too! He was the one who had to carry the most weight on his shoulders.

"You want me out or something?" Grimmjow's voice rang from across the room, his footsteps coming closer.

"No- It's not like that. . . everyone's still a bit- bitter. . I mean, you did try to kill us multiple times". Ichigo opened his eyes to see the arrancar sitting next to him on the ground. His ears folded backwards.

"Something bothering you? You seem unlike you". Ichigo tilted his head to the side to watch Grimmjow better. He had been acting weird lately, not to mention, his neverending fighter's spirit seemed to have vanished as well lately.

"I don't know man. . . Guess it's just the weight of knowing I'm useless." Grimmjow growled, and dropped his head against the wall.

Ichigo felt this urge, burning in his stomach all of a sudden. . . He couldn't explain why, but- He felt like- Comforting the other.

He wrapped his arm around the man, and pulled him closer. At first the arrancar wanted to protest, but after discovering he felt quite comfortable with the strawberry, he relaxed, and let his head rest against the other's shoulder. His lips formed a pout, his cat ears falling sidewards. He sighed, and nuzzled his head against the Soulreapers shoulder.

Ichigo was quite surprised the other allowed this, but he didn't think too hard about it. He let his own head rest against the teal haired ones, and shut his eyes momentarily. Fortunately no one was home right now except Orihime and Ulquiorra.

He opened his eyes again, and turned red. Were they, practically alone? His heart began to beat faster, his hands trembled a little. Why was he getting so nervous now? He felt- this odd urge again. . . It seemed Grimmjow had noticed his strange behaviour, for he got his head off of the other's shoulder, and stared up at him with a cute frown.

"Something wro-" His words were cut short as the orange haired man leaned in all of a sudden, and pressed his lips against his.

**T.B.C**

**Please, do review. . .**


	6. Confusion!

**It's more than a feeling**

Yes Faithful readers. . . Your author is back to finish the evil cliffhanger!  
I saw you all enjoyed that allot! 

Well then, moving onto something more serious.  
I've been a bit inactive again, but that's all because of a rollercoaster of happenings.

I'm listening to Longing, from X Japan. It reminds me of a good friend who I miss. It's strange how things can end up because of stupid things.

My grandfather had to replace his knee, and it didn't turn out that great. He had and still has a lot of pain. He's doing better now, but the medicine is making him horrible now.  
The home situation is also quite weird sometimes . . . (Father's to blame)

But, enough of my excuses! And let's just get on with it!

A whole new chapter of "IT's more than a feeling!  
Enjoy!

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Grimmjow's eyes were widened to the size of plates. His mind couldn't registrate what was going on at the moment. Too many thoughts were running through his mind, 'this is wrong! But it feels good. . . It's disgusting! But I like it. . .'

Grimmjow brought his hand up, but wasn't quite sure for what, to hit the other? Or to pull the other closer. Subconsciously, his lips had parted slightly for the other, but as realization struck him, he pushed the orange haired man away from him.

"The fuck are you doing?" were the first words he yelled in respond to the other's actions.

"I thought that was clear". Ichigo muttered as he whipped past his lips with the back of his fist.

"Fucking idiot! I don't play for that team!" Grimmjow yelled frantically, his face all red from the embarrassment.

"Didn't seem like that though". The strawberry taunted, and rose from the ground as well. He took a few steps closer to the blueberry to capture him by the tail.

"I swear to you, if you don't get your fucking hand off of my tail, I'm going to shove this lamp up a place you don't want it. . " The teal haired man threatened as he stared into the other's eyes with a serious expression on his face.

"Make me". Ichigo growled softly, but unfortunately, the pair was separated as the front door slammed open. Both heads turned towards the entrance of the house.

"I brought him back". Chad's low voice rang through the living room as he held Ishida in front of him like a ragdoll.

"I am perfectly capable to walk on my own!" The Quincy yelled, and thus, his wish was fulfilled as Chad carelessly dropped him onto the ground.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Please Ulquiorra-san! You have to eat something!" Inoue pleaded as he held the bowl of rice. But the man wouldn't give up.

"I'd rather die than have to accept food from trash". Ulquiorra spat the words out with venom. Inoue sighed softly, but didn't give up however. She was set to get the man to eat at least something. He was getting skinnier and skinnier, and it worried her so much! The time he had been unconscious were crucial too. . .

"Please! I beg you! Take at least one bite!" She cried, pushing the bowl towards the man, but to no avail. The ex-arrancar turned his face away from the woman to make his point.

"I'll get him eating!" Renji growled as he entered the room. Where he came from, no one knew . . . he just popped up around the house randomly all of a sudden.

"R-Renji-san! I don't think-"Inoue tried, but it was too late. The red pineapple forced the man to sit up by grabbing his neck, and took a spoon full of rice, and shoved it down the man's throat. He then covered his nose and mouth, and waited for him to chew and swallow it down. After a few seconds, Ulquiorra had no choice, and swallowed the nutrition down.

"There ya go!" Renji sat back and smirked widely, being pretty proud of what he had just pulled off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ulquiorra hissed softly, his usually cold expression filled with anger. Inoue hadn't seen him like this often before.

"You didn't understand the last time? Want me to demonstrate it again?" Renji smirked, but Inoue prevented the man from doing so by snatching the bowl out of the man's hands before he could more damage then had already been done.

"Enough! Stop! Please! Both of you! It would be a lot easier if you could just eat a little!" She yelled, which was quite surprising in her case.

Ulquiorra didn't budge however and merely stayed down.

"Let's go, just leave him already." Renji grumbled, and dragged the girl with him. She turned around to give one last glance at the headstrong man, but followed the other anyway.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"So, what've you been up to all day?" Renji growled as he stared at Ichigo and Grimmjow sitting awefully close. Both turned red at the simple question, and turned their faces away from eachother.

"Nothing really. . I cleaned up your mess". Ichigo grumbled, but stuffed his mouth with rice in order to avoid the man's obnoxious questions. Renji huffed, and left it with that. They all continued to eat peacefully until Ishida jumped up, ready to open his mouth to speak. But Chad pulled the young man back down to everyone's relieve.

"I just wanted to remind everyone I'm the only one hunting hollows lately! Ichigo you're becoming lazy!" Ishida huffed.

Fortunately he was interupted by a large bang in the hallway. Everyone jumped up in surprise, but Ichigo was the first one to run into the hallway.

"What the-" Ichigo's eyes widened as he gazed up in awe.

"A- Menos grande!" Renji yelled.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Cliffhanger alert!  
Sorry guys, I really didn't have the strenght to give it a good plotstructure!  
and that it's so short!  
I'll give you a nice lemon in the next chapter okay?**

**Please bear with me. . .it had been a very hard day today D':**

**And I'm tired. . **

**It's late again!  
Please do review,I definitely need it!  
It gives me strength to update quicker!**


	7. The Grand Surprise!

**First off, I would like to genuinely thank you all for reviewing so much during my absense. It really gave me a lot of strength to finally update this deserted storyline.**

**I have been struggling with myself and past problems during my absence, concerning many so-called friends abandoning me,  
and some even causing me to have a mental breakdown.  
Due to these issues I've been 'someone else', both physically and emotionally.**

**But I'm glad to announce I'm back! Both in personality as in author!**

**So please enjoy this story, dedicated to you awesome readers!**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"This is impossible" Ichigo was able to choke out as he stood before the giant creature. How could it have gathered the strength and hollows to actually come out here? Never before- except that one time of course- had they been this close. In his own damn house for crying out loud!

"The fuck is this! Why the fuck are they in our fucking house?" The hotheaded arrancar provided the others with their daily usage of the cussing while contemplating the hollow.

"I suggest we all stop staring in awe and do something about this!" The only sensible person in the room yelled, which surprisingly appeared to be Ishida. Though that intelligence vanished as he irrationally ran towards the creature with a large light-fused bow.

"Ishida! Don't! you know it's futile! Remember that last time you tried it?" Ichigo barked as he glared at the quincy. The others all turned their heads to stare at the quincy, awaiting his answer.

"This time is different! I'm much stronger now! And besides, you'll need every bit of help to destroy it!" He backfired, and continued his way. Surprisingly enough, Ichigo allowed him to approach the giant beast, and merely followed him in order to launch an attack.

This time, Ichigo's tactics were a bit different from last time, of course. They both sent several waves and blows, yet it didn't seem to affect the Menos Grande.

"This is insane! How could it be this strong? We were able to at least injure it's foot last time! How could it withstand our attacks like that?" Ishida yelled, baffled by the strength of the creature. Yet Ichigo was unable to think of an answer either. How could it be this strong? And indeed, why wasn't it injured, like the other was back then?

The menos was now preparing it's own counter attack, by collecting energy at the base of it's mouth, where a large orb of reiatsu was now forming. Clueless about what they were going to do now, they stood and watched as the enemy prepared, what could be, their end.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Meanwhile  
**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"The time has come." Byakuya muttered as he stared into the pond outside of his residence. Ukitake had visited him that day, and was now sitting next to the blackhaired male. The contrast of the light-haired with the other man looked rather odd, yet not misplaced.

"I believe so." Ukitake had followed the other's stare into the pond, following the swift and graceful movements the koi's executed. As a young child, he had always wondered why they only swam in circles. Today in an eight shape, the other day in an oval. . . He had found it fascinating, yet boring at the same time. A sigh escaped his lips as he averted his glance to Byakuya, whom still held his eyes on the fish with little interest.

"Is it there already? But what if they don't pass? What if it doesn't work?"

Ukitake's words were cut off by Byakuya's hand, which positioned itself on his lips. His eyes widened slightly at the sudden movement.

"If it is not meant to be, they will not win. If it is, they will". He spoke softly, and calm. As if his friends and sister were not in danger at this moment.

Hitsugaya interupted the two elder men in the midst of their conversation, shaking his head slightly.

"They'll be fine. I'm sure of it. Stranger things have happened before, so I'm sure this will work as well". He spoke as he looked at the two men whom now turned their heads to face the younger one.

"Truly? I do hope so. They're so nice" He said in a rather dreamy way. His white hair fell in front of his eyes a little as he stared into the pond once more.

"Have faith, they'll make it for sure" Hitsugaya said strictly before leaving once more.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"This is not going to work guys! We can't do anything. . . " Ishida sighed, losing the hope and will to actually continue fighting.

"No! This is not going to end here! We'll keep fighting!" Ichigo screamed, until even Orihime placed her hand on his shoulder, and shook her head with tears filling her eyes.

Ichigo relaxed his muscles, and stared in awe at the usually fiery woman.

"So this is it? You want to give up? After everything we've done? That's the weakest I've ever heard!" The orange haired male yelled at the others, yet they didn't seem to respond. Though Renji seemed a bit odd, he didn't seem too worried at all, whereas the others looked hopeless.

"We have no choice. . ." Rukia sighed, and looked at the others. Ishida nodded along with the rest, except for Ichigo. But as he began to realize that perhaps it was indeed futile to keep fighting, he lowered his sword.

"I guess- without your help- I don't stand a chance either". He gave one last look at the others, before shaking his head in anger.

"I can't believe it. . . We're going to die because of a hollow like that. . ." He grunted before staring at the giant orb of light the Menos had created by now. As the hollow stood ready to release it, a blinding flash of blue light illuminated the streets. The sky turned a dark grey color, and at that moment, Ichigo, and everyone else thought they were done for.

When the light faded, instead of seeing the city in burning shatters, the Menos grande was missing a large part of it's head and upperbody. Ichigo could not believe his eyes, who could've done this? Ishida not most certainly.

"What the fuck's goin on?" A familiar voice yelled from right behind him. As ichigo turned to see to whom the voice belonged, his stomach flipped over suddenly.

There stood Grimmjow, in full arrancar mode. Had he regained his powers? No- something was wrong. . . The arrancar sign was gone, and was replaced with that of a shinigami! Had he- turned into a shinigami?

Grimmjow didn't seem to know it either, for he stared at himself in awe. Renji smirked upon seeing this, while the others seemed to be glad to be alive more than surprised, which was quite understandable.

"What the fuck am I missing here?" Ichigo yelled in both frustration and confusion. Yet when he expected an answer, Grimmjow's legs seemed to give in. Acting on an impulse, he caught the newly created shinigami in his arms, and lifted him up. His eyes no longer containing anger, but concern.

These events were just happening too fast- he had no time to stop and rest, or understand what was going on in the first place. What was he to do now? Wait in case there were more? Or mend Grimmjow?

"There are no more hollows around- there aren't any signs". Rukia mumbled before looking around with widened eyes. She then turned to Ichigo with the same concerned look he had plastered upon his face.

We decided to go inside for now- to all calm down, after all these strange events unfolding at such a high velocity.

Orihime had taken care of Grimmjow, all that was the matter was the extreme fatigue. Other than that he was just fine. Ichigo was quite relieved over this, he had expected much worse.

Renji merely smirked at this question, and tilted his head to the side.

"You bet I did- but I couldn't say anything. Only the captains and lutentants knew. I think it's okay to tell know. We tried to awaken Grimmjow's powers- but instead of getting his arrancar powers back, we tried to convert him into a Shinigami."

Rukia shook her head in disbelief, why would they want a criminal? That was probably the question everyone was bothered by now. If he got stronger than Ichigo in worst case scenario, it would cause a disaster.

"I know what you're thinking, why him? He has potential, and he's shown feelings towards Ichigo. Besides, we've got a leash on him, the cat ears and shit? He got those for a reason. Whenever they appear, his power is restrained." Renji turned his head towards Rukia now, his eyes changing.

"I couldn't tell- you know what your brother's like." He then muttered. To that Rukia nodded, yet she didn't seem to be entirely convinced. Something about this whole situation smelled fishy. Not everything was correct here, and Rukia wasn't the only one who felt this way.

"What do we do now? His powers are beyond ours!" Ishida yelled, and stared at the others with a rather panicky expression written upon his face.

"He's right, his powers are much stronger than ours! Hell he took out an entire menos on his own!" Ichigo aggreed.

"We all have to watch him, and as you might have realized already, we can't make him feel dominant in any way." Ishida decided to add.

The strawberry's thoughts ran off to other topics. The tealhaired male wasn't someone he pictured submissive. . ..

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**I decide to be a bitch and stop here.**

**I'm drained - Sorry for taking so damn long!**

**Please enjoy as much as possible.**

**And do review again! It kept me going guys!  
Thanks everyone!**


End file.
